Balance of Nature
by Midnighter 13
Summary: Harry discovers the "Power the Dark Lord knows not" it's not love, or knowledge, it's not hate or skill, it's not a magical ability, it is balance. Oneshot


Harry walked into the forest. Dumbledore wanted him to die. Voldemort wanted him to die. Harry planned to deny them both their wish.

"No sign of Him my Lord" said the death eater that Harry had followed to Voldemort.

"I thought he would come" Voldemort hissed. "I expected him to come. I was it seems… mistaken."

"You weren't" Harry said loudly as he stepped into the clearing, throwing off his invisibility cloak.

Gasps ran around the clearing and the Death Eaters all pointed their wands at him.

Harry simply smiled as he looked at Voldemort.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived" Voldemort whispered.

Harry closed his eyes and placed his hands over his shoulders in the traditional pose of the pharaohs as they prepared for the next life. Then he began chanting.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort stared at him for a full thirty seconds in disbelief, and then Voldemort sneered

"What are you doing Potter, preparing yourself for death?"

Harry didn't answer. The Death Eaters felt no magic in the air, it seemed as though the boy was simply chanting nonsense.

"Enough" Voldemort hissed as a cool breeze gusted through the clearing.

Harry continued chanting, and nothing what so ever happened, unless you count Voldemort staring at Harry in confusion.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted. A beam of green light sped towards Harry Potter, and splashed against the air.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort gasped in shock.

Voldemort screamed and cast the killing curse again. Once again it simply splashed on the open air.

Voldemort stared at the still chanting Harry Potter in disbelief. His most powerful spell had been shrugged aside without Potter even bothering to _notice._ This was unacceptable.

"Break down his shield" Voldemort hissed at his followers. Immediately the Death Eaters began casting the most dangerous, powerful and lethal curses they knew. Obviously unforgivables factored in heavily. Voldemort watched in shocked as every spell cast a Potter seemed to splash and dissolve a foot from him in any direction.

Voldemort cast a blasting curse at the ground a foot and a half away from Harry in the hopes of knocking him down. The blast left a crater, but Potter was unaffected.

"Impossible!" Voldemort screamed.

Fenir Grayback finally lost patience with the lack of blood on the ground and charged at Harry. When he tried to hit Potter however his fist wouldn't penetrate. It didn't feel like hitting anything, his fist just wouldn't move closer than one foot from the Potter brat.

Finally after nearly five minutes of chanting, Harry opened his eyes and spoke.

"Peace before war

Freedom before tyranny

Liberty before oppression

Understanding before ignorance

Harmony before chaos

Love before hate

Life before Death, the code of power."

Harry spoke in a soft tone, but everyone in the clearing heard him clearly.

"What have you done Potter!" Voldemort screamed at him.

Harry only smiled. "I have chosen to follow the code of True Power Tom, you have not, and that is not my responsibility.

"I posses true power!" Voldemort screamed furiously.

Harry smiled sadly, full of pity. "No Tom, you don't." he said softly, almost a whisper.

Harry raised his hand and a glowing distortion of air flew from the woods and began orbiting his hand.

"Harmony with the Earth is the mark of true power Tom, a power you can never understand."

More glowing distortions began orbiting him as they flew from the trees.

"What magic is this?" Voldemort asked in trepidation.

Harry smiled. "My magic, the magic of the Earth, the magic of balance and peace." So saying, Harry raised his hand and the Death Eaters and Voldemort were consumed by the wisps of magic.

Seconds later the Death Eaters and Voldemort lay on the ground panting as they felt their magic leave them.

Voldemort screamed in pain as he felt his body breaking down.

"Potter!" he screamed in agony.

Harry simply stood and watched as Voldemort's body collapsed into a pile of bloody robes.

The Death Eaters were more fortunate. Their magic was taken from them, but their lives were spared.

Harry stood in the Forbidden Forest and then turned and walked deeper into the trees, never to been seen except in times of great peril.

Only when the world was on the brink of cataclysmic war would the silent Guardian appear. Every time he would restore balance, nothing more, nothing less. He defended the Light from the Dark, and the Dark from the Light.

He aided those whose victory was necessary to preserve the balance of the Earth, and he lived for a very long time.


End file.
